Nice suprise
by laughing and dreaming
Summary: Ron's acting strange! Can you work him out?
1. The lazy day

I'd just like to say a special thanks to a great mate of mine Sarah Fox who incidentally has an excellent collection of stories on Freak with a keyboard which I strongly recommend. Thanks a lot.  
  
Ok so this is just a little Fanfiction me and my mate Emily wrote. Please feel free to leave your reviews and suggestions, which are greatly appreciated!  
  
The sun was shining brilliantly through the Gryffindor dormitory window. This must have been the latest Harry had woken up for ages, good job it was a Sunday. Harry reached for his glasses on the bedside table, he glanced over to Rons four poster bed and suddenly shot up. Hermione was staring at him  
  
"I'm glad your awake, this one wont budge!"  
  
Harry watched as Hermione playfully slapped Ron's cheeks in an attempt to wake him.  
  
"You shouldn't be in here Hermione!" "Remember when Seamus told Umbridge?"  
  
"Yeah but its ok Harry he's in lunch."  
  
LUNCH! Had they both really slept in that late?  
  
"Yeah lunch Harry, ive just finished mine and ive come to wake you too up or you'll be starving, the feast is hours away."  
  
At this Ron decided he was awake and jumped quickly of bed to throw on his dressing gown. Hermione getting the hint told them she would meet them later as she left the dormetory allowing them to get dressed.  
  
* * * * ******************** * * * *  
  
There were only a couple of people left on the Gryffindor table, there was no-one on Ravenclaw or Slytherin and no-one on Huffelpuff unless you count the two girls sitting there testing each other on a quiz in Witch weekly.  
  
Ron piled his plate high with chips and a small slice of pizza, Harry filled his with a roast dinner big enough for him, Ron and Hermione. Harry was just draining the last of his pumpkin juice when Hermione came through the Great hall doors. Hermione sat down next to Harry (much to Ron's disappointment). They sat talking for ages, Ron was telling them about his exam results from Snape while Hermione was picking at the remains of Harry's lunch.  
  
Harry almost forgot that Quidditch practice was at 4 after having a lazy afternoon by the lake. Harry set off at half 3 towards the changing rooms leaving Hermione laughing at one of Ron's unfunny jokes! 


	2. The kitchens

Sorry its taking me a while to write new chapters for my Fanfictions. Im now on a roll so catch up!  
  
Hi: I want to say hi to everyone I know (and like), also a big thank you to tips that people have given me and the time out people have taken to give me nice reviews thanks.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Soon enough Harry found himself lying in bed, the day had gone so quickly he didn't have anything to prove for it.  
  
"Ron are you awake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I cant get to sleep, its Hermione."  
  
Harry wasn't in the least bit surprised with this reply, he knew it was about Hermione it always was.  
  
"I know Ron maybe you've got to tell her how you feel!"  
  
"I cant do that do you think im mad?"  
  
Harry had heard this before as well.  
  
"Look Ron I think your mad if you keep this away from her, I know she likes you she cant stop talking about you when your not there."  
  
At this Ron got up and went for the door.  
  
"what are you doing?" Harry shouted.  
  
"I don't want to be mad" Ron shouted back smiling at him, Harry couldn't help but smile back. This is something he did not want to miss, Ron wouldn't let him follow so Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak. This allowed him to follow without Rons knowledge, Ron however didn't go to see Hermione as Harry had suspected instead he went straight out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry started to feel guilty about spying on his best friend so he decided to give himself up.  
  
"Hey Ron". Ron glanced around sighed and got under the invisibility cloak with Harry.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"To the kitchens you can come with me to the door but leave me to go in by myself!" He replied.  
  
Harry thinking that Ron hadnt eaten enough at the feast and wanted a snack went with him to the door.  
  
Ron had been gone 20 minutes, Harry wanted to go in and check on him but he kept his promise. Finally Ron arrived looking very pleased with himself, Harry noticed that he didn't seem to have any food on him.  
  
"What on earth were you doing?" Harry questioned. Ron didn't reply he just grinned and carried on walking.  
  
"Oh come on Harry its getting late we better get some rest!" 


End file.
